The Love of Dr Brightenstein
by EpicSmiley12
Summary: A man against the world was he. Could one that was so unloved really be so kind? After all, she'd never heard of a monster that could smile. Rating may go up over time, I'm really not sure.


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN, U GUYS!**

**This actually isn't the story I had been planning to premiere today. It was originally something much scarier. BUT, I will be uploading THAT story either tonight or tomorrow (Halloween, why u come on a Thursday?)**

**I just thought this would be a good idea, even though I never watched/read Frankenstein and have only seen adaptations, such as the episode of Care Bears that this was based off of. Also, stories following themes such as misunderstandings and one person against society tend to either make me angry or make me cry. In spite of myself, I just couldn't get this out of my head (this is also my favorite pairing) so enjoy!**

**ALSO, they are human in this story for the sake of the themes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing but the plotline of this story.**

**~Act 1, Scene 1: Mitternacht Castle~**

"The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands in moments of challenge and controversy." The speaker was a man, his voice soft and steady, echoing through the dimly lit parlor where he sat. Icy blue eyes stared down at his teacup, reflected in the dark amber brew held inside.

"It's a good quote," a gruff voice across from him replied. "Kind of like all the other ones you've been mutterin' over there."

"..." The first man leaned forward, setting his tea down on the table and propping his elbows on his knees. Silence, save for the flickering fire in the hearth, and the random groan or whisper of the wind through the stone walls or the old castle settling on its hilltop home, reigned over both of them. Finally, with a resigned sigh, the first man leaned back and spoke again.

"We're leaving for town tomorrow morning. I shall be shopping for supplies."

"..." It was the second man's turn to be silent. His quizzical gaze could be felt better than it could be seen. The blue-eyed man made a soft scoffing sound and picked up his tea.

"Don't give me that. You act as if all the shops refuse my business…"

"Aye, but the ones that do? You could throw all the francs you own to the street, lug them at their heads, the wretches! and don't forget to strike their hearts with gold; yes, all the wealth you owned to throw at those townies! And what would they give you? A strong wood door and an iron lock!" the bitterness in the man's voice cut through the air. His one good eye gleamed black and crackled with flames borrowed from the fireplace. His hair, a dark, lonely blue, sat in a ruffled pile on his head, illuminated when he leaned forward in his chair. "Not to mention a hasty excuse to put you to cold steel."

"Now you know it would not happen, Grumpor," the first man sighed. Grumpor sat back in his seat, still glaring in frustration. "Even if I am not well liked, the judge is a fair man. He executes no one without fair reason."

"I suppose you've been through your share of trials, then."

"Verily."

"...I swear, should I try to understand you more my head shall implode. A genius man who can't understand when he's in true danger," Grumpor shook his head. "I'm going to bed." He stood up from his armchair and turned for the door. "You go on your way, too. Anymore late hours pulled and you'll fall asleep mid-walk tomorrow!"

"Goodnight, Grumpor," came the cordial reply.

"Hmph." Grumpor hobbled out of the room, his limp only permitting a couple steps at a time. "That doctor…"

Once the man left, Brightenstein gazed deeply into his cold tea. He could see his reflection, from dim eyes to dark violet hair to softly curved eyebrows that showed how heavy a load he'd born in his few decades of living. Another sigh escaped his lips. Victor stood up and strode toward the kitchen with a gloomy, silent gait.

**~Act 1 Scene 1: Exeunt~**

**Yeah, I know it's short, but it is just a scene. There'll be more a-coming soon! I have to go help with some Halloween activities tonight, so yeah.**

**I named Brightenstein's castle Mitternacht Castle, because it's in Switzerland and German and stuff. I AM SO SORRY if I completely messed that up. I don't know much German and the only stuff I know is from Hetalia so please let me know if I'm wrong and I'll gladly correct it. I do know some more French, though; I'm on level 2 in school. But you get the point.**


End file.
